noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Erga Kenesis Di Raskreia
Raskreia (Kor. 라스크레아) is the current Lord of the Nobles. Raskreia is much more well-known by her title of Lord than her name; the only people who have ever said her name since she became Lord are her father (the previous Lord) in a pre-recorded message and Rai, the Noblesse. She resides in Lukedonia and is the secondary antagonist in Season 3. Appearance Lord has long, jet black hair and the characteristic ruby red eyes of nobles. Her black and golden embellished attire resembles that of a fencer (her soul weapon is a longsword) with the addition of a long cape. Her earrings are very similar to the set Rai had received from the previous Lord with the exception of a diamond kite frame around the cross. She is also shown to wear round hoop earrings. She also wears rings similar to that of Rai's. Personality Unlike her predecessor, she seems more strict and conventional, showing an arrogant and severe attitude. However, according to Gejutel, she is too sentimental in her decisions and this sentimentality of hers is one of the reasons why she is considered unfit to be Lord by the so-called traitors. In fact, before executing Gejutel and Seira, she was hesitant to carry out their sentence, hoping for their repentance. However after hearing her father's message, she seems to change her attitude and is willing to respect the will of the previous Lord and to let Raizel take over her position as Lord. She believes immensely in Gejutel's wisdom and stated that she and the other clan leaders will require his aid, demonstrating how much she respects him. Background Raskreia, the Lord (Kor. 로드) is the current leader of the Nobles. She is the daughter of the previous Lord who entered the eternal sleep 500 years ago. Both Rai and Frankenstein are acquainted with her and it is revealed by Frankenstein that she and Rai were not on friendly terms. Before the previous lord's eternal sleep, some of the clan leaders made excuses and didn't enter eternal sleep with him. The previous Lord, being kind, agreed to their request. But as soon as he entered eternal sleep, six clan leaders betrayed others for unknown motives. So the current Lord holds a grudge against the traitorous nobles, who had made excuses and squirmed out of entering the eternal sleep along with her father and then took chance in the new regime's confusion to betray her. And worse, all these years, she had known and believed that Rai was the one who led the treacherous clan leaders! Plot Overview 'Volume 3' Powers & Abilities She is tremendously powerful. A bit of her power's aura is released when she becomes enraged at Seira, which makes the whole place rumble. It has also been said by Regis that she had used considerable amount of her power in the past. Telepathy *'Mind Reading': She threatened to use this on Gejutel. However it seems she's not able to read a clan leaders mind forcefully unless the clan leader releases hold of their power. Furthermore out of respect for the clan leaders, the previous Lord never once used this power on them. *'Mind Link': Similar to the psychic link established between Regis and Seira, the Lord was able to communicate with Rozaria to give her orders. Soul Weapon Ragnarok: The Lord's soul weapon. She summoned it in order to execute the death sentence of Gejutel. It appears the previous Lord split his soul weapon resulting in there being two soul weapons called Ragnarok. It is highly probable that the real Ragnarok containing the souls of the predecessors was left in Rai's shrine while the second and current Lord's Ragnarok merely contains her father's soul or part of it. In his encounter with the current Lord, the Noblesse gives his Ragnarok to the Lord. But The Lord questions the gesture of Rai since her father has left this Ragnarok to him, not her. The rightful ownership of it is clarified with the revelations of the previous Lord. Blood Reign *'Blood Affinity': Like Rai the Lord is one of those with the ability to govern blood. With it comes certain powers that are exclusive to them. Albeit according to Kaye her ability to govern blood seems to be inferior to Rai's. *'Blood Field': The absolute power exclusive to those who govern blood. She uses a red energy akin to blood around her and transforms it into a powerful typhoon that surrounds her enemy and completely erases all traces of their existence. So far, she seems to only be able to create the blood field through the use of her soul weapon. However even with the usage of her soul weapon, her blood field remains inferior to that of the True Noblesse. Battles *Cadis Etrama Di Raizel vs Raskreia Navigation Category:Nobles Category:Characters Category:Female Category:The Lord